Que soy yo para ti?
by Hanna Kyouyama
Summary: -Songfic- Una pequeña serenata para expresar los sentimientos. YohxAnna, con un poco de OCC.


Bueno este es mi segundo fic, espero que les guste

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes se los tome prestados a Hiroyuko Takei

**Que soy yo para ti?**

Llevaba dos meses con ese sentimiento guardado, sintiendo que lo comia por dentro y no lo dejaba dormir y eso tenia que terminar, simplemente no podia seguir asi, y fue cuando al fin se decidio.

Yoh habia bajado por un poco de agua y vio a Anna sentada en la orilla de la puerta que da al jardin, fue cuando la idea cruzo por su mente....Ese era el momento perfecto asi que subio corriendo hacia su cuarto y bajo igual de rapido pero con un estuche en sus manos, lo abrio y saco de ahi un instrumento, una guitarra. Su prometida que se encontraba distraida mirando el cielo,un hermoso cielo baЯado de estrellas, ni noto ni dio importancia a todo lo que hacia su prometido.

cuando Yoh por fin tuvo la guitarra en sus manos se acerco un poco temeroso hacia donde se encontraba Anna, y tragando un poco de saliva, se armo de valor para porfin decirle a su prometida todos los sentimientos que por miedo o vergüenza,habia estado callando.

Se acerco a ella lentamente, se sento a su lado y la llamo.-Anna-su prometido volteo a verlo arqueando una ceja y preguntandose que hacia el ahi a esas horas de la madrugada, -que haces aqui Yoh?, no deberias estar dormido?- le pregunto algo confundido- A decir verdad Anna me encantaria pero ultimamente no he podido dormir-trago saliba nuevamente antes de continuar-yo quiero que me escuches, que escuches los sentimientos que he guardado por mucho tiempo y ya no puedo mas-y ante la mirada incredula de Anna, el shaman empezo a rasgar la guitarra sacandole acordes muy bien ensallados y cantandole:

_**Para mi tu eres el mar, eres la única verdad, mi razón para continuar**_

_** El motivo de vivir, planeando sobre ti, el alivio de mi soledad**_

_** Para mi tu eres el centro,**_

_** de mi pequeño universo**_

_** Para mi tu eres la lluvia, resbalando sobre mi, y la luna que quiero sentir **_

_**Las palabras sin decir, las canciones sin cantar, y un millón de puertas por abrir**_

Vaya que la declaracion del shaman tuvo efecto en la itako, esta se encontraba sumamente sonrojada, atenta a cada palabra o sonido que salia de la boca de su prometido, mientras que este estaba concentrado y con los ojos cerrados, mas por miedo al rechazo que por la concentracion, cantando desde el fondo de su corazon.

_**Si no quieres no tienes que responder, **_

_** pero quisiera saber **_

_**¿Qué soy yo, para ti?, **_

_**otra noche sin dormir, **_

_**¿una escena de amor, o siempre un último adiós?**_

_** ¿Qué soy yo, para ti?, **_

_**dime ¿qué va a ser de mi?,**_

_** ¿volveré a abrazarte así?, **_

_**dímelo ¿qué soy yo, para ti?**_

Anna de verdad quedo con los ojos como platos al escuchar tales palabras de su prometido, y esque en verdad nunca habia querido detenerse a pensar que sentia por el, ya que de uno u otra forma iban a casarse, nunca habia pensado en sus sentimientos hacia el,de cualquier forma solo era su prometido.....o no?

**_Para mi tu eres el sol, que inundó mi corazón, el camino de mi salvación_**

**_ Para mi tocar tu pelo, es como estar en el cielo, de tu luz azul y tu calor_**

**_Si no quieres no tienes que responder,  
_**

**_pero quisiera saber _**

**_Dime si estarás aquí,mañana, junto a mí _**

**_Si vas a quererme como yo te quiero a ti_**

Las palabras de su prometido la hacian sentir sensaciones extrañas, nuevas y agradables, dejo de usar su cabeza y comenzo a abrir su corazon, de verdad que le conmovia la forma en que su prometido habia declarado sus sentimientos , y ella poco a poco iba aclarando los suyos.

**_¿Qué soy yo, para ti?,_**

**_ otra noche sin dormir,_**

**_ ¿una escena de amor,o siempre un último adiós? _**

**_¿Qué soy yo, para ti?, _**

**_dime ¿qué va a ser de mi?,_**

**_ ¿volveré a abrazarte así?,_**

**_ dímelo ¿qué soy yo, para ti?_**

y mientras la musica corria la itako s relajaba cada vez mas, ahora ya lo tenia claro, ya no tenia duda, estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba tanto como el a ella, que queria estar a su lado por el resto de su vida.

_**Para mi tu eres mi hogar,**_

_**donde yo quiero llegar, **_

_**abrazarme a ti para dormir**_

_** Ahora dime sin pensar, **_

_**si este amor es de verdad,**_

_**dime ¿qué soy para ti?**_

Una vez terminada la cancion Yoh se armo de valor por tercera vez en la noche y abrio los ojos para mirar a su prometida, temiendo cualquier cosa,se sentia sumamente nervioso. Mas lo que vio en los ojos de su prometida lo relajo mucho, porque no encontro en ellos el reproche que esperaba, ni la indiferencia acostumbrada, vio sus ojos con un brillo diferente que denotaba algo que el entendio como alegrМa. Su prometida al ver que el shaman habia terminado no supo que responderle, solo pudo atinar en abrazarce a el lo mas fuerte posible dejando el alma en ese abrazo, demostrandole que ella tambien lo amaba.

Anna decidio romper el silencio y le pregunto a Yoh- Yoh...cuando aprendiste a tocar la guitarra?- Yoh se desconcerto pero entedio que a su Annita le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos - bueno Annita, estos ultimos 2 meses cuando te decia que iba a ver a mis amigo en realidad asistia a mis clases de guitarra y esta fue la primer cancion que quize aprender......para ti- Anna se sorprendio al ver el interes que Yoh habia puesto en dedicarle esa cancion, asi que solo levanto un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos y decirle -Yoh...yo...yo tam..tambien te amo-a Yoh lo tomo por sorpresa la confesión, pero lo hizo sentir muy feliz - Ahora lo se Annita, y estoy muy feliz de saberlo-

Y asi aun sentados, acorataron el espacio entre sus caras, sumiendose en un calido y dulce beso lleno de amor, un amor de se separaron Yoh se sonrojo un poco y dejo escapar en forma de susurro.- Annita, te importa si hoy......dormimos juntos? 0///0 -Anna tambien se sonrojo ante la peticion de su prometido pero decidio que era tiempo de dejar la vergüenza atras - Yoh!-le dijo en tono un tanto enfadado pero divertido, despues se acerco a el de forma graciosa y juntando su nariz con la de su acompañante y por fin le respondio- aprovecha tu buena suerte de hoy - dandole otro fugaz beso y partiendo en brazos de Yoh hacia su recámara para lo que seria para ellos, una noche inolvidable.

*******FIN*******

**_N/A: _**Bueno pues aqui esta mi segundo fic, espero que les haya gustado, por cierto la canción (por si no se nota) se llama "_Que soy yo para ti?" _y es de los Hombres G


End file.
